I'M NOT FREAK! I'm just errr?
by himura kyou
Summary: ONESHOT. Di suatu hari Minggu, Hinata melaksanakan sebuah misi pribadi. Mari ikuti kisah sehari bersama Hinata. Naruhina. ada juga shikatema saiino nejiten sasusaku tapi cuma figuran nyempil bentar doang hehe. read n review pls, but dont kill me... thanks


Fandom : Narto the dorian head

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Summary : Sehari bersama Hinata (Hinata POV)

Warning : ehm… Hinatafans… please…don't kill me…

--

**I'M NOT FREAK!! I'M JUST…. ERRR… ?**

Hai semuanya. Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Anak sulung dari keluarga utama klan Hyuuga. Usiaku sekarang 14 tahun. Saat masih genin rambutku sangat pendek. Dalam 2 tahun aku telah menjadi chuunin dan memanjangkan rambutku, ini merupakan symbol penantianku terhadap se-se-seorang… ah maaf… mukaku rasanya panas sekali. Aku permisi dulu…

5 menit kemudian

Maaf aku sudah melakukan hal bodoh. Ya, aku merasa benar-benar bodoh. Sudah lama sekali aku memendam perasaan cinta padanya, tapi belum juga ada keberanian yang timbul untuk menyatakan hal ini kepadanya. Kepada orang yang selalu memberiku semangat melalui punggungnya yang selalu kulihat dari balik tembok, dari balik tiang listrik, dari balik pagar, dari balik semak-semak, dari tempat manapun yang menyembunyikan sosokku darinya.

Jantungku selalu berdegup kencang setiap kali berada pada radius 2 meter darinya. Dan aku selalu pingsan setiap kali berada pada radius 1 meter darinya. Aku menyesali keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berekspresi apa adanya seperti Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan, bahkan Temari-san tampak mendominasi hubungannya dengan Shikamaru-kun …ehm tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menandingi Temari-san deh, dan aku juga tidak mau Naruto-kun tersiksa seperti Shikamaru-kun, eh, apakah dia benar-benar tersiksa?

Ketika aku mendengar Naruto-kun sudah kembali ke Konohagakure setelah pelatihannya bersama Jiraiya-sama selama 2 tahun, aku langsung melesat ke seluruh pelosok desa mencarinya. Setiap sudut desa kudatangi, setiap warung ramen kusatroni, begitu rambut durian yang kurindukan itu terlihat di persimpangan jalan, ternyata ia sedang bersama Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun. Uuh.. aku hanya bisa melihat mereka bersenda gurau dari balik pagar kayu. Tak kusangka Naruto-kun menyadari keberadaanku! Tapi terlambat, aku sudah keburu pingsan ketika ia menghampiriku…

Uh sebell! Aku harus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik daripada selama ini!

"Hinata-neechan… ajarin matematika donk… pe-er nya susah banget nih"

"Ma-maaf Hanabi-chan, a-aku sedang sibuk, coba pakai kalkulator…"

Maaf ada adikku yang nyempil. Mari kulanjutkan cerita ini.

"Hinata-sama… saya sudah menyetrika semua jemuran Anda, mau ditaruh di mana?"

"Ne-neji-niisan, terima kasih.. to-tolong ditaruh di situ saja"

Aduh sekali lagi maaf, kakak sepupuku suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga padahal itu bukan tugasnya sebagai keluarga cabang. Nah mari kembali ke topik.

"Hinata-chan…! Kamu liat contact lens warna pelangi ayah ga?"

"A-ayah… kenapa ga nyari pake bya-byakugan saja?"

(sweatdrops) …oke, tampaknya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Cerita ini akan dimulai besok pagi saja. Sekarang, mari kita tidur sebelum para pengganggu itu menyerobot ceritaku lagi.

Zzzzzz grokh

* * *

Pagi hari, eh, subuh, eh ini masih petang…

Aku selalu bangun pagi, benar-benar pagi ketika ayam-ayam masih tidur pulas dan matahari masih menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Air di bak mandi yang masih sedingin es tak akan mematahkan semangatku untuk memulai hari ini. Aku berusaha keras menahan bersin saat mandi supaya para Hyuuga yang lain tidak terbangun, tapi ini benar-benar dingin! Brrrh!

Berjalan di dalam rumah pun harus dalam mode mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Sedikit saja kayu lantai ini berderit, pasti ayah akan bangun. Entah apa yang akan beliau katakan melihat anaknya berkeliaran di rumah jam 3 pagi.

Semua barang-barang yang kuperlukan sudah kusiapkan malam hari sebelumnya. Masker (aku ingin masker seperti yang dipakai Kakashi-sensei, tapi tidak ketemu, jadi aku pakai masker flu saja), kacamata hitam, topi rajutan, sarung tangan, teleskop berbagai ukuran, penyadap suara, jam weker, emergency light, buku catatan, tali tambang, sempoa, obat oles pengusir nyamuk, sunblock, sekantong penuh kunai, peralatan P3K, satu pak bom kertas, satu kotak makan siang, oh ya, tak lupa rompi antipeluru. Eh, kalian bertanya dari mana aku mendapat beberapa benda yang mencurigakan ini? Tentu saja beli di pasar gelap.

Yep, persiapan selesai. Untunglah hari Minggu ini team kami tidak ada latihan atau misi. Sekarang saatnya beraksi. Untuk jaga-jaga aku sudah membuat satu bunshin diriku yang kusuruh tidur di kamarku. Byakugan kuaktifkan untuk melihat sekeliling, para Hyuuga masih terlelap. Aku kembali mengendap-endap untuk keluar rumah Hyuuga yang luas sekali, harus ekstra hati-hati karena banyak perangkap yang dipasang di setiap sudut rumah. Kata ayah sih supaya kami selalu berlatih dan tetap waspada dalam keadaan apapun.

Psyu psyu psyu!

Waduh! Aku tidak sengaja menginjak perangkap! Puluhan kunai beterbangan menuju diriku. Kyaaaaa!! (tentu saja berteriak dalam hati)

Hyuuga Hinata, gugur sebagai shinobi dalam misi mengendap-endap keluar dari rumahnya. Namanya tertoreh di monumen pahlawan Konoha.

**END**

-digaplok Hinata-

Fyuh… untunglah aku bisa menghindari semua kunai itu tanpa suara. Setelah membereskan kunai yang berceceran itu (harus kubereskan untuk menghilangkan barang bukti) akhirnya sampai juga di… halaman rumah Hyuuga yang lebih luas lagi… duh… perjuangan demi cinta memang sangat berat.

Tapi syukurlah di halaman ini tidak ada perangkap, suara langkah kaki pun bisa teredam oleh rerumputan yang lembut. Aku bisa berjalan lebih santai. Sampai juga di pintu gerbang. Aku sudah menyiapkan kunci cadangan dan tinggal selangkah lagi aku dapat melaksanakan misiku.

"Hinata-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan sepagi ini?"

Gya! Kaget! Ternyata Neji-niisan bangun lebih pagi dariku. Aku harus membuat catatan mental untuk bangun lebih pagi lagi.

"E-eh?? Ne-Neji-niisan? Neji-niisan sendiri sedang a-apa?"

"Ya seperti biasanya kan. Memotong rumput dan memangkas tanaman perdu lalu menyiram dan menyapu halaman ini, setelah itu mengepel rumah dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk orang serumah"

"Ooh.. be-begitu… Aku hanya ingin… errr… jo-jogging sebentar di luar" seperti biasa juga, aku tidak dapat memandang lawan bicara, mataku melirik ke samping dengan kedua jari telunjuk yang beradu.

"Dengan memakai masker dan kacamata hitam?" gawat, Neji-niisan mulai mencurigaiku.

"Eh yah… errr… Ini sedang tre-trend.. ahaha"

Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Neji-niisan menginterogasiku lebih lama lagi. Tanpa kuda-kuda aku langsung melakukan lari sprint, meninggalkan Neji-niisan yang masih penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya. Aku bisa mendengar Neji-niisan mengatakan 'hati-hati di jalan' yang suaranya makin mengecil karena jarak yang makin menjauh. Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Jalan di Konohagakure masih diterangi oleh lampu-lampu yang belum dimatikan. Aku sangat hapal setiap rute jalan menuju tempat itu. Bahkan aku juga sudah menggali beberapa terowongan bawah tanah kalau semua jalur darat ada halangan.

Akhirnya sampai juga di tempat tujuan. Rumah Naruto-kun. Tidak, aku tidak akan menyelinap masuk ke rumahnya. Aku hanya akan memanjat rumah orang yang ada di seberang rumah Naruto-kun. Atap rumah orang ini sangat strategis. Tidak akan ada orang yang dapat melihatku di sini.

Semua barang yang kuperlukan kukeluarkan. Karena pagi ini masih gelap, aku menyalakan emergency light. Setelah menghitung lebar dan sudut ventilasi rumah Naruto-kun, kulemparkan kunai yang telah ditempeli penyadap suara. Kunai tersebut dengan sukses masuk ke kamar Naruto-kun dan menancap di tempat yang tidak akan terlihat olehnya. Uh.. aku sedikit iri dengan kunai itu.

Teleskop berbagai ukuran berjejer rapi di sampingku. Teleskop belum bisa kupakai karena jendela rumah Naruto-kun masih tertutup tirai. Alat penerima suara sudah kuaktifkan. Terdengar suara dengkuran Naruto-kun yang lucu sekali di earphone yang kupakai. Aku bisa membayangkan wajah tidurnya yang imut, dengan iler yang mengalir dengan lancar membasahi bantalnya.

Aku merebahkan diri atap ini, memandang langit yang masih gelap dengan sedikit goresan oranye di ujung horizon. Bintang-bintang masih bisa terlihat walau sudah samar. Setiap kali kupejamkan mata, sosok Naruto-kun justru terlihat lebih jelas. Senyumannya yang penuh semangat selalu sukses membuatku pingsan. Pikiranku terus berputar-putar, diiringi lagu dengkuran Naruto-kun yang merdu.

Terdengar satu persatu ayam di pelosok Konoha mulai berkokok. Langit semakin terang. Aku kembali dalam mode waspada. Teleskop sudah siap tergenggam dalam tanganku. Kuarahkan teleskop ke jendela kamarnya. Dari earphone kudengar Naruto-kun sedang menguap. Tirai telah terbuka, jendela telah terbuka… kyah!

"OHAYOOUUU!!"

Suara Naruto-kun begitu lantang. Aku melihat sandal melayang dari salah satu jendela rumah tetangganya, mengenai kepala duriannya yang masih tertutup topi tidurnya. Tampaknya mereka terganggu dengan suara merdu Naruto-kun karena masih terlalu pagi. Tapi menurutku, memulai pagi dengan penuh semangat itu tidak salah kan?

Dari balik teleskop terlihat wajah Naruto-kun yang masih belepotan iler. Naruto-kun yang sedang ngupil pun tampak keren. Ah, ia menuju dapur. Tampaknya ia sedang memanaskan air. Kini ia menuju kulkas, mengambil ramen instan. Eh? Dia mau sarapan dulu sebelum mandi?? Sudahlah, seperti apapun Naruto-kun, aku tetap menyukainya.

Melihat Naruto-kun begitu lahap menyantap ramennya membuatku lapar juga karena belum sarapan. Demi mengintai, eh maksudku melihat Naruto-kun dari kejauhan seperti ini, aku harus menjadi gadis yang tegar! Hanya perut yang berbunyi tidak akan menggoyahkan imanku dalam melaksanakan misi ini!

Hm.. Naruto-kun sudah selesai makan. Ya ampun, ekspresinya yang tampak puas setelah menghabiskan tiga bungkus ramen begitu tak ternilai. Aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini! Pasar gelap memang sangat hebat. Teleskop yang baru kubeli ini juga dilengkapi dengan kamera 8 megapixel. Tak hanya dapat mengambil gambar Naruto-kun, bahkan aku bisa melihat pori-pori kulitnya dengan jelas! Waw…

Aku sudah tidak memerlukan emergency light seiring matahari yang sedang merangkak naik. Kumatikan emergency light dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas lagi. Aku kembali mengintai, eh maksudku melihat keadaan Naruto-kun sekarang. O ow… Naruto-kun menuju kamar mandi! Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan menggunakan byakugan! Aku ini cewek normal! Cintaku padanya itu tulus, bukan hanya nafsu semata!

Lama sekali Naruto-kun belum keluar dari kamar mandi. Apa perutnya sakit kebanyakan makan ramen ya? Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar sampai Naruto-kun selesai.

Setelah setengah jam bersabar, akhirnya Naruto-kun keluar juga. Ia memakai jaket oranye-hitam dan tak lupa head protector kebanggaan Konoha. Wuih… sekarang Naruto-kun tampak lebih gagah daripada sewaktu ia bangun pagi tadi. Kufoto sekali lagi dirinya dengan teleskop berkamera 8 megapixel ini. Tampaknya dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan membereskan tempat ini dan bersiap-siap untuk menguntit, eh maksudku mengikutinya.

Aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan Naruto-kun, aku tidak ingin pingsan lagi hari ini. Tong sampah ini cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan diriku. Kuintip sedikit untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto-kun. Ia menuju rumah Sakura-chan. A-apakah Naruto-kun mau mengajak Sakura-chan pergi kencan di hari Minggu? Tidaakkk!!

Tidak mungkin! Hati Sakura-chan hanya untuk Sasuke-kun kan? Ataukah Naruto-kun belum menyerah untuk merebut hati Sakura-chan? Perasaanku jadi tidak menentu. Gelisah menyelimuti pandanganku. Dengan tetap diam-diam tanpa suara aku terus menguntit, eh maksudku mengikuti ke mana Naruto-kun berjalan.

"Sakuraaa-chaaan!! Ayooo latiaaaan!!" suara Naruto-kun membahana di depan rumah Sakura-chan. Aku menjadi sedikit lega, ternyata bukan untuk mengajak kencan. Naruto-kun sungguh rajin, di hari Minggu pun ia sangat bersemangat untuk latihan. Keinginannya untuk mencari Sasuke-kun tampaknya sangat mendalam. Aku pun jika menghilang dari desa ini, alangkah bahagianya jika dicari mati-matian seperti itu oleh Naruto-kun. Aku cemburu pada Sasuke-kun..

"Eh Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan sudah pergi duluan" terdengar suara ibu Sakura-chan di depan pintu rumahnya. Naruto-kun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Sakura-chan. Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menguntit, eh maksudku mengikutinya! Duh, kenapa aku salah ngomong terus sih??

Ekh… aku bisa merasakan banyak mata yang memandangiku selama aku mengikuti Naruto-kun. Ada seorang anak kecil yang menunjuk-nunjuk diriku sambil berkata, "Mama, mama, ada kakak aneh pake maskel ma kacamata item" ibu anak kecil itu segera melarang anaknya menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dan membawa lari anaknya. Aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Sampai juga di arena latihan, di sana aku bisa melihat Sakura-chan dan Sai-kun sudah menunggu Naruto-kun. Aku memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik dedaunan pohon dekat arena tersebut. Ah, dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Eh, rasanya ada yang menyenggolku?

"Ehem… Hinata-san?"

Gyaaah….! Kakashi-sensei?? Dia juga bersembunyi di dalam pohon yang sama denganku! Waduh bagaimana ini, kalau aku turun dari pohon ini sekarang, Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya akan mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi-sensei… errr… saya sedang me-mengamati burung! Dari sini rasanya saya bisa mengamati mereka dengan sa-santai.." aku menjawab sekenanya. Kuperlihatkan teleskop sebagai barang bukti untuk mengamati burung.

Kakashi-sensei hanya diam dan mendongak ke atas. Di atas kepala kami hanya ada dedauan yang menutupi kami, tak ada satupun celah yang dapat ditembus oleh sinar matahari. Bodohnya aku. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mengamati burung.

"Aku juga sedang mengamati murid-muridku" beliau tampak tidak peduli dengan alasanku. Dia segera menghilang dengan asap khas ninja dan segera muncul di hadapan ketiga shinobi yang ada di arena latihan. Aku segera mempersiapkan teleskop-teleskopku lagi. Kali ini penyadap suara tidak bisa kupasang karena areanya terlalu luas. Ya sudahlah, hanya melihat wajah Naruto-kun sudah cukup bagiku.

Mereka berlatih selama berjam-jam. Kotak makan siang yang kusiapkan dari rumah sudah habis dan mereka belum juga selesai latihan. Melempar kunai, menyiasati genjutsu, bertarung satu lawan satu, bertarung keroyokan, sepertinya mereka memang berencana untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan berlatih. Badanku sudah pegal-pegal karena seharian berada di dahan pohon yang keras, tapi itu tidak akan membuatku berhenti.

Hari sudah sore. Mereka tampak sudah kelelahan. Ratusan foto berbagai pose Naruto-kun juga sudah tersimpan dalam teleskop berkamera 8 megapixel ini sampai overload. Dari samar-samar obrolan yang kudengar, mereka berencana untuk makan malam di kedai Ichiraku. Aku tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini!

Aku kembali menguntit, eh mengikuti Naruto-kun dan yang lainnya menuju kedai Ichiraku. Semua benda-benda penyamaran yang seharian ini kupakai telah kulepas, mulai dari masker, sarung tangan, kacamata hitam, dan topi. Rompi antipeluru tetap kupakai untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang tiba-tiba menyerangku.

Ukh, aku harus memberanikan diriku. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi diriku memasuki kedai Ichiraku. Hanya satu langkah kecil. Satu langkah di mana aku bisa berada satu ruang dengan Naruto-kun. Ayo Hinata, kuatkan dirimu!

Jantungku berdebar-debar. Kuayunkan kakiku ke depan, menuju tempat masuk kedai Ichiraku.

"Per-permisi…" akhirnya aku masuk juga ke dalam.

"Wah!! Ga disangka Hinata-chan juga datang!! Kutelpon ga kamu angkat-angkat sih" ada Ino-chan di dalam kedai.

"Ayo! Ayo! Kita ramaikan pesta ini!!" ada Lee-kun di dalam kedai.

Ada Kiba-kun di dalam kedai. Ada Shino-kun di dalam kedai. Ada Tenten-chan di dalam kedai. Ada Neji-niisan di dalam kedai. Ada Chouji-kun di dalam kedai. Ada Shikamaru-kun di dalam kedai. Juga ada Temari-san di dalam kedai ….semuanya ada di dalam kedaiiiiii??

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul, mari kita rayakan malam terakhir Temari-san di Konohagakure sebagai pengawas ujian chuunin tahun ini!!" Ino-chan melirik dan menyindir Shikamaru-kun dan Temari-san yang keduanya salah tingkah dalam diam.

"Cuma kayak gini aja musti dirayain. Merepotkan" Shikamaru-kun berkata ogah-ogahan dengan pipi memerah, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Gapapa kan, aku juga ga bisa setiap hari ke sini" Temari-san hanya tersenyum, membuat Shikamaru-kun tambah memerah.

Aku sedikit iri kepada mereka. Tidak pernah kudengar salah satu di antara mereka ada yang nembak. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah bergandengan tangan selama ujian chuunin tahun ini diadakan. Aku pun ingin suatu saat hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun bertumbuh dengan alami seperti itu. Ah… jangankan menjalin hubungan sedekat itu, hanya untuk menyapanya saja aku tidak pernah berhasil.

"Oi, Hinata, jangan bengong aja! Ayo duduk di sini! Sebelahku masih kosong nih!"

Suara Naruto-kun membuyarkan pikiranku. Naruto-kun? Di sebelah Naruto-kun? Kyaaaah!! Ini mimpiiiiii!! Aduh aduh aduh… kepalaku pusing… mataku berputar… gawat gawat…

"Hinata, kenapa kamu?" Naruto-kun mendekatiku. Ini lebih gawat. Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke arah lain. Berjalan dengan kaku menuju kursi yang kosong di sebelah Naruto-kun, karena ternyata memang satu-satunya kursi yang kosong hanya di sebelah Naruto-kun. Aku sekuat tenaga tidak akan memandang Naruto-kun atau aku akan pingsan.

"Hinata-sama, Anda jogging dari pagi sampai sesore ini?" Neji-niisan bertanya padaku dengan tampang curiga. Bukannya aku sudah membuat bunshin di rumah? Oh iya, Neji-niisan mana mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lagipula bunshinku hanya kuperintahkan untuk tidur dan makan saja.

"Err… I-itu… habisnya, jogging itu sangat me-menyenangkan" aku menjawab sekenanya. Aku tidak peduli Neji-niisan percaya atau tidak. Neji-niisan hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengatakan agar aku lebih menjaga kesehatan, lalu pergi ke kursi di sebelah Tenten-chan dan memakan ramennya. Hhh… bahkan Neji-niisan bisa berjalan dengan lancar bersama Tenten-chan. Aku iri.

Aku baru menyadari ada semangkok ramen yang daritadi kubiarkan tergeletak di atas mejaku. Aku tidak memesannya, tapi mungkin karena sekarang ada pesta sehingga Teuchi-san membuatkan ramen untukku juga. Ramen yang masih berasap karena panas itu hanya kupandangi saja. Aku memang lapar, tapi aku sudah cukup kenyang berada di sebelah Naruto-kun! Di sebelah Naruto-kun!! Di sebelah Naruto-kun!! Hyaaah... Pikiranku kembali melayang-layang entah ke mana.

"Kok ga dimakan-makan? Ramennya keburu dingin lho?" Naruto-kun tampak mengkhawatirkan diriku. Aku tidak berani menoleh untuk menatapnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan??

"Ooh…jangan-jangan kamu ga suka bawang gorengnya? Sini buat aku aja kalo gitu! Hehe…" dengan muka innocent Naruto-kun langsung menyumpit bawang goreng yang bertaburan di dalam mangkok ramenku. Lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

Aku tertegun. Sumpit Naruto-kun, sumpit Naruto-kun, sumpit Naruto-kun barusan masuk ke dalam ramenku. Uoooooooohhhhh!!

Aku langsung melahap ramenku dalam sekali telan.

Hyuuga Hinata, 14 tahun, akhirnya bisa ciuman tidak langsung dengan orang yang ditaksirnya selama ini! Banzaaaiiiii!! Aku menangis bahagia!! Kami-sama hontou ni tottemo sugoku chou arigatoooouuuuu!!

Pesta perpisahan Temari-san berlangsung dengan meriah. Begitu langit sudah gelap, semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku melihat Shikamaru-kun menggandeng Temari-san tanpa ragu. Begitu juga dengan Sai-kun dan Ino-chan. Sementara Neji-niisan dan Tenten-chan masih malu-malu. Ah, Sakura-chan… orang yang dicintainya sekarang entah di mana. Aku juga turut bersedih, tapi tidak sesedih ketika kulihat Naruto-kun menemani Sakura-chan pulang. Walau hanya sebatas sahabat, ikatan mereka lebih dalam daripada dengan diriku.

Aku berjalan dengan gontai. Tidak, aku tidak menuju rumahku. Aku kembali memanjat rumah yang ada di seberang rumah Naruto-kun. Di atas atap, aku menyiapkan satu teleskop berkamera 8 megapixelsambil menunggu Naruto-kun pulang. Menengadah ke langit, terlihat bulan purnama yang bersinar terang. Saatnya berganti wujud menjadi serigala… -ditendang Hinata-

Bulan purnama yang bulat menyinari desa Konoha malam ini. Begitu tinggi di angkasa sana. Walaupun waktu kupelajari di akademi ninja bahwa permukaan bulan itu tidak rata dan jelek, namun jika dilihat dari bumi ini, bulan tampak sangat indah dengan sinarnya yang keemasan. Seemas rambut durian yang kusayangi. Aku ingin menggapai bulan itu. Inikah rasanya burung pungguk merindukan bulan?

Terdengar suara pintu berderit dari earphoneku. Naruto-kun sudah pulang. Lampu rumahnya menyala. Melalu teleskop aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang lesu, padahal di kedai tadi Naruto-kun sangat bersemangat. Apakah ini yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Naruto-kun pernah berjanji pada Sakura-chan untuk membawa kembali Sasuke-kun. Sudah 2 tahun dan janji itu belum terpenuhi. Hal yang sangat membebani hatinya.

Aku menjadi benci diriku sendiri yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh. Aku ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak tega untuk mengambil gambar wajahnya yang sedih itu dengan teleskop berkamera 8 megapixel ini. Tapi, ukh, bahkan wajah Naruto-kun yang sedang sedih pun sangat tampan!

-sepuluh foto wajah sedih Naruto-kun tersimpan di dalam teleskop berkamera 8 megapixel yang sudah overload-

Naruto-kun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan bersiap untuk tidur. Eh? Dia tidak mandi dulu? Tidur dengan bau keringat yang masih menempel? Ya sudahlah, seperti apapun Naruto-kun aku tetap menyukainya.

Lampu kamar tidurnya sudah mati. Suara dengkuran yang merdu terdengar dari earphone. Ini berarti misiku hari ini sudah selesai. Kudoakan agar Naruto-kun mendapat mimpi yang indah, syukur-syukur ada diriku nyempil di dalam mimpinya.Semoga ia dapat menemukan Sasuke-kun secepatnya.Semoga setelah kejadian di kedai Ichiraku tadi hubungan kami bisa semakin dekat. Amin amin amin amin...

Aku membereskan semua perlengkapan. Penyadap suara masih tertinggal di salah satu sudut rumah Naruto-kun, lumayan buat pengintaian, eh maksudku pengamatan selanjutnya. Setelah itu aku segera bergegas pulang sebelum pintu gerbang Hyuuga dikunci. Dengan mengendap-endap dan berhati-hati agar tidak ada perangkap yang terbuka lagi, aku berjalan menuju kamar tidurku.

Badanku juga penuh keringat dan bau, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk mandi. Wah, aku jadi ketularan malasnya Naruto-kun hihihi… mungkin kami memang cocok. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin berkumur selama seminggu. Aku tidak ingin menghapus bekas ramen yang tadi kumakan. Aku juga tidak akan gosok gigi selama seminggu ini. Ya, ini komitmenku selama seminggi. Ini berarti aku harus menyiapkan sekarung penuh permen mentol penyegar mulut. Tak apa-apa, ini semua adalah ujian cintaku terhadap Naruto-kun!

Hari Minggu yang indah ini telah berakhir. Aku sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini lagi. Tapi besok team kami ada misi. Aku harus cepat-cepat tidur agar tidak terlambat. Selamat malam semuanya.

Apa? Aku maniak? Enak saja!!

I'm not freak!! I'm just… errr… obsessed?

**END**

**--**

Hwaaaa…. Hinatafans… jangan bunuh dirikuu… bunuh saja para pedagang pasar gelap yang sudah menjual barang-barang pengintai kepada Hinata ….

Jujur ajah, saia juga penggemar Naruhina kok.. melihat dirinya yang kikuk ntu nggemesin banget. Moga-moga Kishimoto-sensei bikin mereka beneran jadian ya!!

Jangan lupa review! Karena review yang membuat penulis bisa terus berkarya dengan lebih baik berkat masukan-masukan Anda baik berupa saran kritik komentar cacimaki flame apapun…

Trimakasiiiiiiiiiiiii….


End file.
